Percy Jackson and the Rise of Shadows
by chancencounter
Summary: After being stuck in Tartarus for what feels like three years, he is found by Hades. After being trained by Artemis in the way of the hunter, given armor by Hephaestus, and taught magic by Circe and Hestia, he seeks to wreak vengeance on those who wronged him.
1. Chapter 1: Entries

Shadow

_When darkness comes to light_

Part 1 The darkness

Why did I have to wake up, why did I have to die? Why did I have to find out the truth, why did life become so cold, and since when did death get so hot? It is a paradox, hot and cold, dead but conscious, and still having the will to live. My name is Percy Jackson.

Annabeth Chase… Right before I step out of Tartarus she kicks me back in and closes the doors.

**The light**

I found this witch, Odysseus tried to cross a small island, but she didn't want them to cross. Because she didn't help (to protect the wildlife she worked so hard to preserve, mind you) , when Odysseus rose to power the first thing he did was whine to the gods about her. Guess the storytellers didn't want to get smited by Zeus for calling Odysseus a bitch.

Guess I shouldn't have called her a witch, she is a mage. An apostate. Not some illusionist, conning people. A true follower of the arts, like Circe or Hestia.

Hate. All I can feel now… THREE YEARS I have spent thinking about the different ways I could kill Annabeth. I have taken some hero's who fell down into this pit of evil. Healed them, told them the truth. Told them to keep my secret safe. If I get out of here, I will call upon them in my time of need. 3 people fell into my timeline. I have estimated that it has been three-hundred years in my world. Grover, Nico, Thalia, the three people I can count on. All of them are in the Fields of Punishment. I will take them out. I will train them. If I get out.

I have found a beautiful place here in Tartarus, a place for the good souls who are unjustly put here. I brought the apostate here, she told me her name, Deleástria. Temptress in her language. My language too, I suppose, since it is Greek. Although she is far older than me, she fits her name. A beauty in any eyes. Caring, compassionate, loyal. I had to leave for food, and when I came back bleeding everywhere, she immediately started working on me, healing me.

I have fallen in love with her, and although she herself said it is not unrequited, we cannot be. Me because of my hate for Annabeth, and her because of her fear. Her fear of intimacy. She was a hidden sister of Circe, and when she was captured and raped, well, her pain was too great to say the least.

I can be calm here, but my hatred still lies there, waiting to be unleashed. Finally, I can feel a god coming here, Hades, by the way everything is beginning to wilt. But Deleástria, wait, she died of poisoning three months back, I haven't been keeping up in my journal.


	2. Chapter 2: Relapse

**Shadow**

_When darkness comes to light_

Part 2

**Relapse**

I walked to the entrance, and I yell, "Hades! I'm here!" and conjured the only spell I knew, a simple fire tunnel, up into the sky. After about fifteen minutes of waiting after that, he appeared through the doorway. All I knew was that there time connects to whatever world I come from, so I knew how long it actually was.

"Hello Hades." I say, and, had my love not been dead and me not having black scars on my back from all the times I protected Annabeth, I would have smiled at his shocked face. "Uh, P-Perseus? Is that you?" He stuttered. "Actually I go by Pnigmós now. Call me whatever you like, I just want you to realize that I have power here." I beckoned behind me, which was a lake that dwarfed Michigans. "Okay Drowning, how long has it been for you? 30 years? 50? 100?"

"3 years, 7 months, 9 days, 17 hours and 54 minutes. I'm that obsessive. I know that in my homeworld it has been around 328 years, correct" I asked. He replied "327, actually. And why should I not at least try to kill you, seeing as though you raped Annabeth."

"You don't actually believe that crap, do you? Of course not. And just to prove it to you, follow me." I said. "Follow you where?" He asked. "My house".

He followed me down into the depths of the lake, and soon we saw a house. My house. As we entered, I loosened up. Still no smiles, but I was no longer so formal. "Hades, please change into that outfit, armor makes the dogs uncomfortable." I said. He instantly changed into said outfit, which was a silk tunic and cotton pants. At that moment, two hellhounds came charging in, and the first time in a long time, Hades saw me smile. I patted the two dogs on the head and requested Hades to continue to follow. We descended some stairs. We passed an alchemy table, a number of handcrafted journals. Mine of course.

I poured a potion into two cups. I handed one to Hades, the other I drank myself. "Drink it" I said, "And you will find the truth." And so he drank.

_Hello Hades. _I said.

_How are you within my head?_ He inquired.

_That drink, now close your eyes. _He did and then I sifted through my memories, one after another until I found the correct one.

We slept separate so if one of us got attacked the other could help. Bad move. Turns out every night Annabeth got up and left. One night I woke up, I looked to her spot, and she wasn't there. I yelled out "Annabeth? Annabeth!" but to no avail. I got up and looked for her, I left the cave we resided at, and ventured into the darkness. My eyes soon adjusted, and I could see better. After maybe 5 minutes of walking, I heard something, a moan. I started running, wondering if she was hurt. Far from it. I walked into a dimly lit cave, but that was still an improvement from outside. I looked to one corner, and Annabeth's clothes were neatly folded. There was a hallway and me being the impulsive creature I am, I entered. When I stepped out, I saw a naked Annabeth, her head tossed back in the throes of orgasm. Above her was a goblin.

I began to feel so angry, so angry that I could feel water from the world above. Neither of them had noticed me, so I quietly drew Riptide and at the end of her pleasure, right before it ended, I sliced the demon in half. Black blood poured from both halves, making it look like Annabeth was drenched in oil. She screamed and looked at the one who did that, which was me. As soon as she saw me, she became so scared. My blue aura was visible and I could feel water collecting. I told her that as soon as we got out, I was reporting her to Zeus.

"Wow" was all Hades could say. "Yeah, _'Wow' _couldn't you say anything that is even slightly intelligent, can't you make a comment imbued with even a little empathy?"

"Sorry, Perseus. I don't know what to say, the only anger that I can compare that to is when Maria was killed, but that was 300 years ago…"

"I have a question, can you contact any gods that will help me? Anyone who hates Annabeth?" I asked

"Well, Artemis And Hephaestus don't believe her, Hestia hates her for seducing Dionysus. Circe can't stand her because she killed Reyna for insulting her, but Circe loves you because You befriended her and helped her in Reyna's time of need. Nemesis would've helped you simply because you want revenge, but Annabeth insulted her intelligence by talking down to her during a council."

"Well take me with you out of Tartarus and collect them" I said. I need to do some things before it is time to take revenge."

"Okay, but one thing… how did you keep track of the time you have spent here?"

I showed him my watch. "The power down here keeps it going infinitely."


	3. Chapter 3: Second Chance

Shadow

_When darkness comes to light_

**Second Chance**

Hades asked if I minded he leaf through my journals. I said that it wasn't a problem, and after around 8 minutes he said "Wait, who is this love of yours?" Hades said. "Deleástria" I said, "Why?" What Hades said next shocked me. "Then the woman you lost, is not lost at all. I found this place once before, but in a different state. She was on the cusp of dieing, I had to save her but I could see that someone else had been tending to her, so I conjured a hyper-realistic version of Deleástria. I took her with me and when I left, I tended to her wounds. she was in a coma for about 2 weeks.

"After that, she cried, all day and all night with the only exceptions when she had food in her mouth, and afterwards she continued with renewed vigor. Three days had passed when she finally stopped crying, then I entered her room and asked her what her name was. She could only managed 1 word, 'Temptress'. I didn't understand at the time, so I asked if anyone was tending to her, and she shook her head yes. She only started really talking a week ago, but she obviously still doesn't trust me."

My body visibly loosened, just like when I shrugged off the sky. "I can't believe she's alive. And as for why this place is underwater now, that is because I rushed water down from top-world when I thought she was dead." I said, "How long until you're ready to leave?"

"Right now" He replied "Then lets go!" I shouted. We left and as soon as my home for so long had disappeared from view, he teleported us to his throne room. He had his servants bring Deleástria into the room. As soon as she saw me, she ran over and hugged me.

"Percy, Percy, I missed you so much, I wish I never left you, but I couldn't move in the state I was in. Hades he… He…" At that point I consoled her, telling her that it wasn't her fault and that if Hades hadn't saved her she would've died. Then she looked into my eyes and, like always, she saw what I was feeling. "Percy, I can still see the hate in you, but it no longer controls you, you no longer feel it. I-" But she was cut off by a kiss, one initiated by her, without even thinking about it.

"Deleástria, I love you" I said after breaking off the kiss. "I want to be with you forever, but I still need to get revenge against Annabeth, and get exonerated for my 'crimes'" Deleástria said "I understand, but I don't care. I want to be with you, tonight, and forever." The last part she whispered in my ear.

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She nodded.

* * *

**Hey, the next part you guys can skip over, it's just a filler chapter, and literotica. Also, the chapter after that won't be much, but then it will get really dark. Suicide, anger, the good stuff. Sorry about these ones. I can't write currently.**


	4. Wait

**Hey guys I'm having a tough time at school, keep the story in your favorites but I won't be uploading this one for a while. Might start a new series about Percy getting banished to an island and Artemis visiting him, comment if you like the idea. 10+ positives and I'll do the series.**


	5. Chapter 5: Percy's Last Pleasure

**Just as a filler, here - Percy's Last Pleasure**

* * *

She nodded. We ate, I bathed in my room and I put on a blue cotton tunic with seaweed green stitching. For pants I was wearing simple green corduroy because I love the book. When Deleástria entered my room I was reading a scroll for conjuring the dead and I had just reached the warning section . She was wore a silk green blouse that was semi transparent at wherever I wasn't looking so I couldn't see anything directly, and a long skirt that was a slightly darker green and orange at the bottom. She was wearing something under her clothes but the dress was too opaque to make out what it was.

She looked at me and smiled. I noticed that she looked sheepish. I said "You know you don't have to do this, right?" But Deleástria replied saying "But Percy, you don't understand. I do have to do this, because if I don't now, I don't know if we'll get another chance."

"Of course we will." I said. "After those last months in the pit, I'd rather not take my chances." She stated matter-of-fact-ly. I said fine, then she got on my bed and started kissing me. She dragged her fingers through my messy hair, and massaged her back in just the right place. Soon, she left my lips and slowly lifted my shirt to reveal my hard-packed abs because of the food/exertion ratio in Tartarus. After my shirt, came her blouse. What I had seen before was a red and black corset with magical symbols. Love, Sex, Pleasure, and Excitement. I smiled but said nothing, because I didn't want to ruin the moment.

She brought her chest to my face and I kissed her between the breasts. All of a sudden the corset undid itself and reformed as a blanket. I was left staring in shock of the sudden bare skin that was impossibly fair for a woman in Tartarus. I regained my focus and slowly dragged my tongue between the two orbs in front of me. I was an 18 year old, she was so much older, but she looked and acted like a teenager. she grabbed the back of my neck, clutching to me because of what I did. Slowly I took off her skirt and that left

her in small lace panties. She looked down at me and I realized that I still had my pants on. I began to unbutton them but she uttered "Stop." I did and when I removed my hands, she mounted my leg slowly grinded it, enjoying every ridge of the corduroy.

I was so tantalizingly close that I accidentally summoned a water atronach. The blue girl appeared and as soon as she saw us she giggled and splashed into the ground. I pressed my hand to my face and sighed. Wow, stupid, stupid moron Percy. But Deleástria began kissing me again and I knew I didn't ruin it. I forced my mind to take a step back for a second and just have complete peace. I surveyed her body, Her long brunette hair flowing down to her waist. Her purple eyes that flashed silver when she cast a spell. Her perfect lips that had blue lipstick on just for me.

My eyes traveled down her neck, over her amazingly defined clavicle and onto her breasts. My vision focused on her round, pink nipples that had erected both from the cool of The Underworld and her own sexual excitement. I crossed over her belly-button and onto her still covered clit. It was puffed to it's max which showed exactly how ready she was.

I slid off my pants and an ache I didn't notice vanished as my cock rose to a tower. My boxers were in the way, but Deleástria became flush since she was a virgin and she had to receive all 8 inches of me. She took off both my and her last piece of clothing before she gave me oral. I stopped her before I climaxed and kissed her. She got the message and mounted me. She slowly slid onto me and I became tense. This is where I know that some girls cracked and didn't finish. But Deleástria obviously wasn't one of those girls. She let me into her and there was barely any resistance. She smiled and said "If you like what I did before, get ready for this".

* * *

**Look, sorry, not my best work but, sex fixes everything right? This was both a test for me and a filler (pun intended) for you. Tell me, what do I need to work on in my sex scenes?**


	6. End

**Hey guys, sorry, but I just can't write this one anymore, as much as I hate Annabeth, I have another idea, and I can't write more than one story at a time.**


End file.
